Passion
by elfangelprincess
Summary: Legolas has found love in a half-elf that has worked for the king since her birth. Will his royal lineage allow for this love to flourish. Will circumstances allow it? How will this love with Elwing end?
1. Default Chapter

My love Legolas -my passion for him burned with the fire of a thousands suns. I watched him every night from the terrace, never allowing him to see me. I was dirty, for I was allowed to bath only when I was serving the king himself. The grime covered and disgraced my body. The others ignored me. The muck that so foully smeared my cheek and my breast made me a powerless slave, and marked me obsolete. They gave me clothes to cover my bottom when I was a babe, and covered my chest when my figure began to fill out. I didn't really know if I was male or female until that moment.  
I was forced to wear rags, fit only for guttersnipe, or crow bait, as they enjoyed calling me. I was half human, half elf. Both my parents were nobles and refused to give up their status when their union of love resulted in me. That's how I got thrown into all this. They allowed me to use the noble title, as I didn't give them much choice. That mattered not, however, for in their eyes I was lower then dirt.  
I was in my room, fixing my grimy hair the best I could. My hairbrush fell to the floor, and I bent over to pick it up. When I reached my full height again, I felt a hand brush my shoulder. I spun around wildly to find that I was staring at a large muscular chest. My eyes moved up to meet the eyes of my love. Full of lust and longing, the passion in his eyes burned like a wild fire in the night.  
His gazed crept slowly down my body, absorbing everything in its path. All of me screamed for his gaze to continue, but instead his hands flowed up and down my body. As he did so, it felt as though all of my childish curves transformed. My imperfect, unfinished body was suddenly that of a goddess at his touch. My curves became those of a true woman under his gentle caress.  
I could feel his eyes on me, as I removed my shirt and laid myself down on my hay bed, willingly giving all of me to him, waiting for him to make a move. I was small and fragile, but he saw more. He slowly removed my loincloth and began to explore my body with his hands and mapped it out with his lips. He took his time to ensure that I felt safe with him. His sweet scent filled my lungs, as I allowed him to acquaint himself with the rhythm of my body.  
After a while, I felt comfortable enough to allow him to take off his remaining clothing. Slowly did I move my hands down his smooth back, until they brushed the piece of cloth wrapped around his waist. I quickly untied it, and he smiled at that. He adjusted himself a bit, and looked deeply into my eyes. "Ssh," he whispered, and kissed me. It was then that I felt him slowly making his way into my delicate body. I closed my eyes and kissed him long and hard. Never before had I experienced anything like this, and I was a little frightened.  
He looked down at me and asked, "Are you alright?" in that lyrical Elvin voice of his. I was unsure as to what to answer at first. Then I smiled brightly up at him, and let him continue. We made most passionate love until the moon rose to its highest point in the sky. It called to welcome in the newly awakened morning. "Good rest" was in its soft message to both the night sky and us, as we all fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
I woke early. Not because I wanted to, but because the acid rising in my throat forced me to rush to my chamber pot before I could even dress. I looked to my bed, worried that my retching may have awoken my love. I didn't expect what I found...he was gone already. He did love me though, right? He never actually proclaimed it, but with his gaze I just assumed. Did he merely use me to fulfill his passions? If he were leaving, why else would he come at this time any way if it was for any other reason? But his gaze was so affectionate. It was like I was the only thing in the world.  
I need to...the door opened, "Whose..." I never got to finish my sentence. A hard course hand covered my mouth as another pushed me to my bed. I was already naked unfortunately, all he had to do was rip off his clothes while keeping me down, and quiet. It seems it sounds much harder then it is because he succeeded with ease. He shoved himself into me, he hurt me a great deal before he was through. He didn't care, I passed out from all the pain.  
  
When I next awoke both the King and Princess was at my side. I was full clothed and lying in a bed in the hospital wing. I knew where I was because I used to clean the chamber pots here. "What happened?" I knew the answer the minute after I asked it.  
"You were raped." Was the reply, the King's voice seemed gentler then I had ever known it to be before. "Check her for any signs of pregnancy." Cold and unforgiving again just as I had always known him, his voice became gentle when speaking to me though now, "I'm sorry I can't stay longer."  
"I can," the Princess told him, "I'm not sure how they'll treat her, but after such an ordeal I wish to remain to ensure she is treated gently with proper care." The King just nodded and left with an emotionless face plastered on him.  
"Thank you Princess you are too kind," I said sincerely.  
"Follow me," was her quick response. She took a small key from her pocked and removed my slave collar. "Doesn't that feel better?" she asked as she smiled at me. It was a warm smiled that reached her eyes and it was pure.  
"What's happening, Princess?" I was so confused.  
"Call me Arwen, it will save time." She replied, she was moving hurriedly. It was a little frightening.  
She brought me into her room and patiently helped me to bath properly, then to brush my hair, put myself together and get dressed. She gave me her best cloak and a sturdy pair of shoes. She did this extremely patiently considering she had to stop every so often for me to vomit.  
"You escaping today," she explained once all that was done.  
"What? You know what they do to run away slaves." I didn't even wish to think of the consequences. They were too gruesome.  
"Elwing Anárion, you didn't get pregnant from the rape, I heard you in your room this morning right before it occurred."  
"You are right. I have found love."  
"Then you must seek it. Flee now, before they realize you've gone."  
"Yes, Princess, I mean, Arwen." All this kindness seemed to require something more in a response. I embraced her as tight as would any of my own kin, "Thank you." I whispered as silent tears took over my eyes and cheeks.  
"Hurry," was her only response. I ran, silently with years of practice. I could have sworn though that I heard her whisper, "good luck." 


	2. Disclaimer

Totally forgot to throw in a disclaimer, don't wanna get sued. I've never done this before so here it goes. I don't own lord of the rings (much as I wish it) nor do I own any of the characters or rights to the character that were created by Tolkien. 


End file.
